


Redemption

by muniatregia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blatant Misuse Of Religious Imagery And Canon, Gen, Short Story, angels & demons, seriously please don't read this if misappropriation of christian texts and themes will upset you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniatregia/pseuds/muniatregia
Summary: A demon begins to feel attached to the family of his host.





	Redemption

He cursed under his breath, immediately crossing himself afterwards.  
The sting of the small ritual was a familiar pain at this point. 

The demon had been praying for 16 years now. 

He found that feeding on negative emotions made the pain of religion more intense. On Matthias’ diet of familial pride and joy, however, prayer was as easy as pulling off a band-aid. 

Matthias often thought he had made a mistake 16 years ago when he latched onto the first empty vessel he could find, that poor 3 month old, dead in the night, silent as a grave. 

The parents had accepted him. Maria and Peter had no idea their dear Matthias had died. The demon kept up the act for years, learning the ways of the humans as he attended school and went on vacations like any child. He had been excited, happy even, at the birth of his little siblings. The twins, Jacob and Angela, had never known their real brother. Matthias Bishop had been dead before he was truly alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in progress. I'll update when I figure out what to do with this story.


End file.
